Détresse particulière
by Greatbakafiredevil
Summary: Une petite requête ... J'ai bien choisi le jour! Lol!


Flo (jetant des coups d'œil de part et d'autre !) : Salut à tous les fanfikeurs ! Aujourd'hui, pour les rares qui auraient oublié, zappé, passé les 2005 dernières années au fond d'une grotte, (Sait-on jamais ? Lol !) nous sommes le 25 décembre, NOEL quoi ! Jour où l'on peut demander à peu près tout et n'importe quoi … ou presque ! Lol !

Laure : Ou comment noyer le poisson comme on peut !

Flo (frôlant la crise cardiaque et faisant un bond de 3 mètres sur le côté !) : … QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?

Laure : Je passe Noël en famille et toi ?

Flo : Euh … Pareil !

Laure (prenant une grande bouffée d'air !) : TU CROYAIS VRAIMENT QUE CA ALLAIT PASSER INAPERCU … TA PETITE « DETRESSE PARTICULIERE » ?

Flo (à la Kaiba, c'est-à-dire pas émue le moins du monde !) : Oui !

Kaiba : POURQUOI TU ME MELES A TES CONNERIES ?

Flo : Ch'ais pas ! Une envie ! Et puis, vu ta susceptibilité, c'est trop facile !

Kaiba (genre poisson hors de l'eau !) : … Grumph !

Laure (yeux écarquillés) : « Grumph » ? Il ne jure plus comme un charretier ? Depuis quand ?

Flo : Profites-en ! Dès demain, il recommence … jusqu'au Nouvel An ! (Voyant Laure faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour énerver Seto !) … Je m'éloigne du sujet ! SETO ! 'LA TUES PAS ! J'EN AI ENCORE BESOIN !

Laure (à moitié étranglée !) : Merci ! Trop aimable !

Flo (Noblesse oblige … Morte de rire !) : De rien, de rien ! Ah, au fait, s'il y a des homophobes, vous n'êtes pas concernés par ce p'tit message, alors, pour ce « jour de paix », sans rancune, vous pouvez passer votre chemin … JOYEUX NOEL quand même ! J'vais pas latter ce jour-là ! Ca le ferait pas !

Laure : J'me disais aussi !

Flo (tambour en main !) : AVIS A LA POPULATION ! Je lance un défi ou un SOS … à voir ! Voilà, j'y arrive … J'expose mon « petit » problème : J'ai pas encore vu de fic Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler (Ou Jono-Uchi Katsuya !) en français, alors qu'il y en a PLEIN en anglais, allemand et autres … J'ai cherché ! Snif ! Force est de constater que ces magnifiques langues et moi, ça fait 2, 3, 4 … ! J'ai arrêté de compter !

Kaïba (ne retenant que l'info le concernant !) : MOI AVEC LE CHIEN ? CA VA PAS LA TETE ! JE NE SUIS PAS ZOOPHILE !

Laure (avec les boules quies !) : T'aurais aussi dû lui préciser de baisser le volume !

Flo : Ca sera pas nécessaire !

Joey (Tadam !) : J'EN AI AUTANT A TON SERVICE !

Flo : Peut-être que si, finalement !

Laure (ayant remis les boules quies !) : Ah … Un peu de tranquillité dans ce monde de brutes !

Expression qui fut « confirmée » par …

Kaïba : CLEBARD !

Joey : PéDANT !

Kaïba (sous le choc !) : …

Laure (ayant finalement décidé de remiser ses boules quies au grenier pour profiter du « spectacle ! ») : Depuis quand il connaît ce mot-là, lui ?

Flo : Depuis que je lui ai prêté mon dictionnaire ! Il a beaucoup de mémoire !

Kaïba : Vu le peu d'infos qu'il avait dans sa boîte crânienne avant, tu m'étonnes qu'il enregistre tout et n'importe quoi !

Joey (commençant à lui lancer le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-in-Heero-Yuy et à serrer les poings !) : …

Kaiba (de même !) : …

Une botte de paille venue d'on ne sait où passa …

Laure : On se croirait dans un western ! Tu veux faire un couple avec EUX ?

Flo : Bon, relève le défi qui voudra … ou pas ! (Mode plaintif !) Dans une semaine et trois jours, j'ai mes partiels, ça compte ? Je sais, je ferai mieux de réviser ! J'écris pendant ma p'tite pause entre l'Histoire Contemporaine et l'Art Antique ! OUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Laure : Moi aussi, j'ai des partiels pour précision !

Flo : Un petit rating M serait aussi le bienvenu !

Laure (n'en revenant pas qu'elle l'ait précisé mais, s'y attendant !) : Tu veux pas le Père Noël et les rênes avec, non ?

Flo : Pas du tout ! … Le pauvre Père Noël est trop âgé pour faire des « exercices » et les rênes … Je ne fais pas dans la zoophilie ! Heureusement ! (Regard perçant !) C'est pas comme certains !

Joey (qui n'avait toujours pas bougé !) : JE SUIS PAS UN CHIEN !

Kaïba : JE SUIS PAS ZOOPHILE !

Laure/Flo : … BON NOEL A TOUS ET TOUTES !


End file.
